Heaven Only Knows
by IfIHadA
Summary: In order to help Lisa's new friend with many different aspects including something unsuspected, Bart Simpson must start putting his feelings aside. With a spunky and knowing personality Heaven finds herself in the unknown she hardly knew of herself.
1. Chapter 1

Lisa had a new friend, it was inevitable they'd be doing every last thing together. Bike rides in the park, when the weather improved of course, maybe playing with dolls, games, and just hanging out on a regular basis. Lisa had a new friend, eleven years old, so she was two years older, and full of new things that were not usual of a child her age. Lisa found her inspirational the moment she met her. It was the snowiest December in Springfield, not that a nine year old Lisa would possibly remember.

"If you bring your lunch to school you might not be so liked at first," the tiny voice came up behind Heaven Anton. She threw her head around and gazed into the girls wide eyes.

"And if they don't?" She smiled and offered a pale hand. The loud chatter of children eager for food was echoing all around them, Heaven sat alone on a tiny bench, with a book of rubik's cubes in one hand and a peanut butter sandwich in the other.

"You like...Rubik's cubes?" Lisa asked getting a good look at the book in this new girl's hand. She had to be the most attractive girl Lisa had ever seen around their school, and with a jealous twinge Lisa was certain she'd attract boys in no time, faster than a speeding bullet. Her hair was a raven black and fell past her shoulder in a long braid, her eyes were sparkling and with a hint of emerald in them, her skin was as white and ivory as the fallen snow. She was not unaccostomed to pale children wth black hair but they were all asian, this girl was different, she was new.

"Well have a seat silly girl," Heaven offered, Lisa chuckled,

"Oh good gracious, I should have seen the empty spot beside you." Realizing how reiculous her statement sounded Lisa sat. She hoped she would find another intellectual indidual like herself. Across the room a milk carton flew spilling over the head of another who eventually got up crying. From another table not five feet down Lisa heard the mindless chuckling of boys.

"My name is Lisa Simpson, Grade Three, what is your name? What grade are you in?"

Heaven swallowed and Lisa watched the bump go down her throat. She wore a long black coat that wrapped snuggly around her, and leather gloves. Her skirt was black as well, everythig on her seemed like an old silent film Lisa decided.

"Heaven Anton, Grade Five, I didn't know everyone in this school was so hooked on ridicule, they were all silent in my old school, if you disliked someone you would show it by the mean sparkle in your eye."

Lisa smiled at the pretty child who had a brighter smile than anyone she knew.

"Well they have no sense in when to stop I guess...heh heh."

Heaven touched the short blond tips of Lisa's hair which shocked her,

"Oh sorry! I was just awed, most girls I know don't keep their hair this short."

Lisa placed her hand to her hair,

"Well I don't like to mess with my hair. Girls who do are just trying to grow up to fast...like...Alex."

Heaven began to wonder if Lisa didn't have a mean streak somewhere from the sound of annoyance in her voice.

"Alex?"

"Oh, just some girl..."

Lisa didn't mean to mention the name of one of the most popular girls in school, she was relieved when she heard the bell ring. Heaven jumped up,

"It is so nice someone talked to me! I can walk you to class if you like." She gave Lisa another bright smiled that matched her white face.

Lisa chuckled,

"You walk me to class? I should be showing you around."

"I'm pretty sure I can find my room by following numbers." Heaven giggled and shrugged, as the masses of children stormed out of the place.

"Yes yes, um Heaven, you can maybe sit with me at lunch tomorrow. See you!" Lisa waved and joined two twin girls, Terri and Sherri who were appearently very close to her, they all linked arms in a typical fashion and left the noisy cafe.

Heaven began to hum as she stood up to throw her bag away. Lisa's assumption of her probably being well liked was washed away when she found herself being tripped by a tall boy with shaggy brown hair and a purple hat. His friends stood around him laughing their heads off at the sight of her.

"Hey new girl watch your step, you might hurt somebody!" Jimbo Jones laughed in his husky voice. His two friends high fived him.

"Guess bringing my lunch was a bad idea," Heaven mumbled attempting to stand.

"Where are you going?" Kearny, the student with a shaved head asked,

"I have to leave now boys, fun is over!" Heaven gave each of them a look that she'd seen kids in her other school give.

"Are you going to enjoy your 'trip'?" Nelson Muntz asked, he adjusted his blue vest and smiled at the others with a wink and his overbite showing.

"Wha-" before she could finish they knocked her over onto the filthy red floor again.

"See you next fall!" The boys laughed high fiving one another again.

"Alright I give you credit on that one now would you please go?" Heaven asked, a slight pleading tone began to form in her voice. She never realized just how funny some people found cruelty as her father kept her from television.

Nelson looked at the others and they shrugged,

"Sure why not, we could leave her alone."

"Aww but she's a riot to pick on."

"We can't give girls a wedgie, or punch them..." Jimbo said his voice lowering an octave. They nodded at each other and agreed to let her go.

"It's fun picking on new bait..." Heaven heard one of them mumble as they walked away. She found it safe to leave the floor.

"Hey you need some help? Those bullies bother me all the time too." Heaven heard a small voice from behind the waste basket and turned, a boy with thick glasses emerged.

"Oh! Were you there that whole time?" She asked confused.

"Uh...yeah...kinda...I saw you in my class this morning, beside me and my friend Bart, I wanted to help but they'd kill me!"

Heaven stood and brushed her skirt off.

"Yes well you should be more careful and avoid these kinds of situations."

She gave the boy a serious glance and he shrugged,

"You sound like my mom, but you're much prettier." He lifted his thick eyebrows in a flirtatious way and Heaven cocked her head.

"I saw you hanging with Lisa Simpson." The boy said following Heaven to the entrance.

"Yes, I take it you know this girl," Heaven said quietly slinging her dusty bag over her shoulder.

"She's the girl I love."

Heaven stopped halfway in the hall and turned back,

"Love? You're in fifth grade what could you possibly know about love?"

The nerdy boy shrugged,

"I dunno."

Heaven began walking again and the late bell clanged.

"Oh we're so late! Tardy tardy!" The boy yelled at her and then dashed off. Heaven knew she should follow him but did not want his presence again.

"Enough is enough," she said to the vacant hallway. A teacher's scolding was heard not ten yards away and his husky voice reminded Heaven of her old english teacher who had lost an arm in the second World War.

"Somehow it was our fault," she mumbled turning every which way,

Then why do I feel lost? Goodness I need to think before I speak sometimes!

"Excuse me miss, why aren't you in class it's-"

Heaven turned to face the middle aged man, his fly was descended so she said nothing,

"Oh! I saw you in my office this morning, you're new, ha ha do you need help finding your class?"

Heaven wanted to nod but shook her head, she wasn't so sure she could contain herself in his presence, urging him to cover his parts.

"No sir, I am doing just fine thank you," Heaven mustered a smile and the man nodded, turning in a military fashion and leaving.

"Sigh...that was a close call, I better just go."


	2. Chapter 2

Marge lit the last candle on the bath side, chuckling to herself, she had phoned her husband at work before he could leave for Moe's tavern and informed him she had some important news to share.

"Drunkeness be gone!" She exclaimed starting the water. He was rather rude after a night of drinking and his beer belly certainly wasn't earning him attractive points. Would he return home though?

Marge sat on the edge of the bath and ran her fingers up through her hair.

"Homer why did it have to come to this?" She asked the air. Steam rose around her and she began to remember the previous Friday.

--

_"Hey...Margerie...come 'ere..."_

_"Uh...Homie it's three a.m what are you doing in the kitchen? Come to bed."_

_Marge wrapped her pink night robe around her,_

_"Gimme...some...baby.." Homer's eyes seemed undialated and he fell off the red wood chair into a drunken heap on the tile floor._

_"If this is your idea of romance, I'm not buying..." Marge groaned._

_She flipped the kicthen light off not caring if she left him there or not, tired of it, wanting to feel a close intimate love with her husband._

_--_

Marge dipped her hand in the steamy water filling the tub, she felt depression sweep over her quickly.

It shouldn't be here, she thought. Just then the serenity of falling water was interupted by the sound of a yelp. Marge quickly hopped up and wrapped her towel around her tight.

"Who needs it anyway?" She asked herself sarcastically.

Two of her three kids rolled into the master bedroom at each other's throats, all screaming and an occasional curse from her eleven year old son Bart. Not unaccostomed she stomed her foot between the two and they stared up scowling.

"Mom! Bart keeps letting his dumb friends in my room!"

"She's lying! Lying lying lying!" Bart cried back at his younger sister.

"Be quiet both of you!" Their mother scolded angrily,

"Bart go play video games with your friends downstairs, and Lisa, could you please keep your door locked for once?"

Lisa tapped her foot still glaring at her brother, who ignoring her began walking out.

"It was locked..." she scowled. Bart however, was long on his way.

Marge sighed depressingly and sat at the edge of her queen sized beauty rest.

"Mom? You seem upset." Lisa noted more calmly, she sat beside her mother.

"Oh it's just your father, I asked him to come home early tonight in attempt to rekindle our love...but what is there to rekindle when all he wants to do is drink!"

Lisa shifted nervously all of a sudden, unsure of how to handle this, and she was usually well adapted with a witty remark for any situation.

"Well...who knows..maybe what Dad secretly wants is what you're after too."

"Yeah..." Marge sighed unsure. She didn't want to run to her nine year old daughter with her problems, but wanted desperately to be cheered up in her sudden downcast.

"Well...I made a new friend at school today, she's really neat for her age." Lisa smiled attempting to lighten the mood.

"That's great honey," Marge said not truly noticing, she began to eye the bathroom door again.

"Oh shoot, I left the water running, Lisa honey why don't you go do something else, I am going to wait for your father to return home."

Lisa shrugged.

"Well alright Mom, good luck and..all."

Marge nodded and jogged into the bathroom, the tub was filled just right. She sighed gratefully and turned the two crystal nobs.

"Well I might as well give this a try, nothing ventured...nothing gained."

--

Homer was driving away from the power plant mumbling words of hatred towards a co worker who miffed him.

"Stupid Lenny..thinks he's so great and ohhh look at me I got promoted! For doing nothing! Absolutely nothing! While I have to work at this crap shack! And now I can't even go drin-king! Because of my wife!"

He honked the horn at a passer byer on the dirt road harmlessly shipping chickens to the farmland.

"Out of the way jerk!"

Homer's head was filled with revenge scenes, his "so called friend" had been promoted to a floor under their bosses all because of his "sucking up" skills, Homer thought,

"Well I'm safety inspector! Wasn't for me they'd all be dead!" He stopped himself and thought of all the near melt downs he had caused.

"Well still..."

A light freezing rain began to fall causing the window's of homer's light sedan to start fogging.

"Awww Dammit! You suck rain!" He yelled stupidly pounding one fist on the window.

Homer switched the radio on and off so fast, swearing under his breath the whole way home. Just what was Marge up to? Oh well it beat going to the bar and drinking with jerks like Lenny.

"That's right, you heard me, a jerk!" Homer swore again, passing a bacon truck he lost his train of thought and imagined Marge at home with a pan of bacon waiting, causing his stomach to rumble.

"Maybe it won't be so bad..." He said quietly to the rain.

--

_"Homie, come into the bathroom.." Marge said in a low voice. Homer did not see her but he began to smile, now wanting to know what she was up to._

_"That's right dear, come in here...I need to...talk to you."_

_"Ohhh." Homer opened the bathroom door a little more since it was only ajar and peaked in. He gasped, watching his wife swish the bubbly water in their tub around with her finger._

_"Marge, is this what you called me home for?"_

_Marge chuckled her throaty laugh and Homer quickly closed the door behind him, dropping his silver lunch box and reaching to unclip his tie._

_Score! He thought in his one track mind._

_"Why...are you dissapointed?" She asked in a mild seducing tone._

_Without a word and still undressing as quickly as he could, Homer sat at the edge of the bath tub and took his wife's delicate hand. The candles flickered, wax spilling onto the rim, Homer felt a deep caring but it was over powered by his testosterone drive and he bent over to kiss his wife, still in his underwear. She didn't laugh this time, she just continued to kiss him, positive it was going great. Ignoring the occasional yell in the hallway and bickering between her children._

_"Oh Homie did you lock the door?" She mumbled between a kiss._

_"Who needs to know?" He asked not caring one way or another, as if kids never caught their parents in the act._

_She chuckled once more and pulled him in closer so that the soapy water began to cover him too. He had waited for the night his wife would make the move instead of him. It felt more right, it reassured him he wasn't too bald or fat or ignorant to not be able to turn his wife on every now and then._

_Guys like me keep the world in perfect balance, he thought wrapping his two bulky arms around his slender wife._

_"Oh Homie...this is perfect.." Marge moaned. And it is, she thought, it is...It will all be alright now._

_--_

Marge lay contently in her husbands arms, the Christmas tree was lit by the fireside, and the television was finally off, they both lay silently on the couch.

The kids are finally asleep, Homer isn't snoring for once, I feel a great satisfaction...Oh perfect perfect, and Maggie isn't even crying tonight or in need of a diaper change! Boy did I hit the jack pot tonight. It just goes to show everything will be alright. Marge looked around the room, a couple sparks danced off the open fire and Marge felt the same hot sparks in her heart getting warmer.

She sat up gently and slowly removed her husband's arm, his mouth was wide open as usual but it didn't bother her. His skin stilled smelled fresh from the soap in the bath tub.

Marge took another glance around and got up silently tip toeing to the kitchen. She stepped over the baby gate wondering why she hadn't taken it down.

"Oh yeah, I was having sex." She grinned at her blunt ness and went to open the fridge but jumped startled to find Bart's friend Milhouse fast asleep at the table with a plate of cake beside him. She groaned and shook him gently.

"Milhouse, oh Milhouse."

Milhouse stirred and his hand clamped over his glasses, now half way off his face.

"Mommy...it's not fair...all the boys are dating..." He mumbled. Marge frowned and nudged him harder.

"Wake up Milhouse!"

"Huh! Oh oh it's just you Missus Simpson..." he yawned.

"I must of fallen asleep while we were all eating and...hey! They left me here! No fair!"

Marge placed her hands over her hips,

"Simple Milhouse, Go back upstairs into Bart's room, Geez Louise!"

Not understanding why her patience had gone down the drain once more Marge watched as the kid sat up unsteadily and began to walk towards the opposite door away from the baby gate.

This place couldn't get more interesting she thought reaching for the fridge again.


	3. Chapter 3

Robert Terwilliger stared into the rain, it was still light, and just as brisk and cold, he swished the brandy around in his glass.

"If I hadn't been sitting here for months on end I would be accomplishing my goal, killing that little hell raiser. Dammit! I should simply move out of Springfield." He broke the glass against a wall of books, not caring if the drink made a mess. He had it, his plan was coming together in little bits at a time and he could hardly stand another day in construction, the worker's hillbilly antics were becoming just too much.

"Weakness...everybody has a weakness, once you find that weakness." The tall red head stood and ruffled his hair,

"You jab at it! And they die!" He laughed obviously having been under mental anguish then smoother his composure again and paced back and forth, a habit he had seen in his father, the late Jone Terwilliger, never meaning a soul harm but his own.

Bob stopped and stared at the fire in his brick fireplace, flickering away with out a care in it's inferno world.

"I'll find his weakness, he'll wish he'd never been conceived, or better yet, never had framed me. Me! I was a real sideshow..." He muttered off into a dark corner of the room, remembering his job as the famous clown's side show, being shot out of cannons, he was a natural, pies in the face came as naturally as breathing, tooting that annoying kazoo into the audience of laughing children was his talent.

"Bart Simpson, you've wreaked havoc on my mind for the last time!" He exclaimed sitting back into his desk chair. His back sank into it and his wild red hair pressed against it. He reached quietly for the bottle of Brandy once more and began to scheme, yes scheme, one of the most brilliant ideas, which he should have thought up in the first place.

"My mind was simply too roused at the time...having been incarcerated and all..." He grumbled a few swears and swigged from the bottle.

"You...you never had anything on me clown! You didn't even know..." He took another large swig and a slur began on his tongue.

"You only wished you could find...someone like me...like me again."

Falling asleep Robert's hand began leaving a palm mark on the wood. He had dreams of revenge many times, but not like this, oh not like this, this was sweet. Bart had no idea what was coming, he better think fast and faster when I lead him to me, lead him too me, by using his one true weakness, that soft spot that remained in everyone. Bob's eyes opened so suddenly, but what was that? The boy seemed unstoppable, he was capable of almost anything, everyone thought he was such a normal and tough little guy, but Robert grinned in his drunken haze. He knew more than anyone could ever even suspect of the boy.

"Lousy Christmas..." He slurred.

--

"Alright since Christmas is only one week and a few days away we're going to be creating home made cards today for crafts," Edna Krabapple instructed her fifth grade students, her mind was elsewhere, probably a cruise or romantic fantasy, she quickly tied her short blond hair back and noticed the students not paying a bit of attention.

"Oh wake up! You're finally doing something fun, so let me do something enjoyable too." She thought of the pack of Laramie cigarettes waiting in her top desk drawer.

"Christmas cards? This blows!" Bart, usually being the class disrupter said.

"Why can't we just buy them for our loved ones?" Nelson Muntz asked, he looked around and shrugged.

"Glue and paper are on the back table, as well as sparkles and other such items..." Edna muttered blankly.

Heaven smiled at the idea of creativity, it had always been her niche since she lived with artists for parents.

"I don't think it's such a bad idea." She said causing heads to turn.

"Shut up new girl, no one asked you." Nelson laughed afterwards.

"Well.." Heaven said a little more softly,

"Maybe if two people worked on one card alone it could pass the time of doing this quickly." She grinned shyly, Nelson unimpressed shrugged again.

"I think the new girl has a point," Sherri one of the long haired twins said, her sister Terri simply nodded in agreement.

Edna moaned,

"Whatever, partners it is, assign yourself one or I will do it for you."

Bart looked around the room quickly, his fingers tapping on his desk,

"Oh Milhouse was sent to the nurse again, what am I gonna do?" He asked himself under his breath. All the students quickly rushed around the room, desks screeched against the ground, and chairs were toppled over, just so they could find partners.

"I have my partner!" Both Sherri and Terri cried out in unison, no one noticed.

"You can be my partner." Bart heard a voice behind him say, he turned from the window he usually faced.

"What's it to you new girl?" He asked the mysterious girl, she grinned,

"You looked kind of lonely and I noticed your friend isn't here."

Bart looked the girl over, she was just another girl, like every other, out to get on his last nerve.

"How do you know who my friend is?" He asked in a challenging tone. Heaven laughed cheerfully,

"As if it isn't obvious by now?"

"You've only been here for what, two days?"

Heaven shrugged,

"Still. I like to observe, now do you want a partner or not. If you don't choose me, the teacher may assign you to him," Heaven nodded over towards a boy by the window, he was rather chubby and had a head full of bleached blond hair, his finger was searching up one nostril and his other was in his mouth.

Bart glanced over only to shudder then turned back to the girl,

"Alright fine, you can be my partner, but since you volunteere, you get to do the work."

Heaven sat in the empty desk beside him and smiled,

"No problem, I love to be creative."

"Yeah whatever, just go grab some paper and stuff."

"Awfully demanding aren't we?"

Bart propped his feet onto another empty chair,

"Yeah well you chose Bart and that's what you're getting."

Heaven didn't want to make a big deal with this obnoxious boy so she walked over to the back table, kids were hurringly grabbing all different colored paper, mostly green and red, so by the time Heaven reached the crafts there were only pink and orange pieces of paper left. She sighed,

"This will have to do I suppose."

She collected the crafts and glanced back at Bart who was asleep, or at least pretending to be in his chair, feet still propped, his spikey blond hair was in a mess and his mouth was wide open.

"Oh what an obnoxious kid!" She exclaimed under her breath, she carried the crafts in her hands back to the two desks causing Bart to look up,

"Back so soon? and with...Pink and orange paper? What are you colorblind?"

Heaven sat, her smile long faded, a strand of ebony hair fell out of her ponytail and into her eyes,

"That is all they had left so you will have to deal with it."

Bart groaned,

"Oh all you women and your frilly pink."

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" Heaven asked frustrated.

"You all should be ashamed." He said again obviously ignoring her, she sighed once more and began to cut the orange piece in half.

"Fine fine we will just use orange if it is that important to you."

Finally listening Bart looked up,

"That'll do." He said casually.

"Now we must think of a nice, cheerful slogan to put in the card." Heaven's smile began to return.

"Cheerful? What's all that hell crap about?" Bart frowned at the girl.

"It is the holiday season isn't it? Shouldn't it be cheerful?"

Bart groaned,

"Don't you know that crap is for sappy losers? Draw a picture of santa taking a dump down someone's chimney now that's gold!" Bart laughed to himself and Heaven shook her head.

"That'd be plagerism."

"Plage-what?"

"Plagerism, it means taking someone elses work and calling it your own, someone already made such an awful card like that genius."

Bart blinked a few times and shrugged,

"Oh well, you're doing the work anyway so you draw whatever you want, just don't put my name on that crappy thing."

"How will you get credit for doing it?" Heaven flicked the hair from her eyes.

"I do if I do and I don't if I don't."

Heaven looked him over once, his sneer was enough to make her sad,

"How can you have such an attitude? Where will it get you later in life?"

"I dunno." Bart shrugged and Heaven smiled again,

"Well at least you're young and have plenty of time to wait before all of this catches up."

"Yeah? and you're weird."


	4. Chapter 4

"So uh..house the uh..family and them?" Moe Syzlack, the musty dark and depressed bar tender asked Homer, he was chugging down his third mug of Duff behind the bar stool, it was damp and depressing.

"Ah you know...same old...boring..crap," Homer said with a slurred tongue, his drinking colleagues hardly noticed the two as they were busy shooting darts and stumbling around the pool table laughing and occassionally groaning.

"Nothin' new?" Moe took and old rag out from under his cash register and began mopping the counter furiously, trying to keep his voice cool, he couldn't stand his friend at times, with a beautiful wife like Marge at home, Homer could haver her whenever he pleased and he took advantage of it everynight at the tavern.

"You know...sometimes..it's funny...you come home and yer wife's like...'Homie, take out the trash, Homie let's snuggle...and blah blah blah' and I'm like..dude..it's late, can't a man get his beauty sleep?" Homer's slur was getting out of hand as he shook the mug at Moe, wanting another refill. Moe ran his fingers through his shaggy mop of curls and took the mug with a sigh.

"You know how good you got it?" Moe asked his drunken friend refilling the mug,

"And this is your last one, I am not driving you home again. Barney is tired of returning your car.."

Homer nodded still a bit hazed.

Moe returned to scrubbing the counter, listening, disgusted as his friend slurped down the next frosty beer. Moe wished for one day he could be Homer and show Marge all the love she deserved, everytime he saw her he acted like a complete idiot though. Moe put the rag down and sighed again, he thought of Maggie's first birthday, he had given her a new rattle, the only thing he could think to give a baby, Marge had simply looked at it along with three other rattles that were given to her daughter. She half smiled and choked a,

"Thank you Moe."

I am such a fool, Moe thought, depressed again, as usual. He drowned out the sounds of laughter and game, the sound of Homer's slurs and rants, everything was behind him. He didn't know how to get these feelings out to her, he would probably never do it.

The door was swung open almost as if a gust of wind had forcefully pushed it open,

"My god this place is rank," Moe heard a familiar voice echo into the musty darkness. Only a dim lamp hung over the pool table.

"Moe!"

Moe turned to see Edna Krabapple, his old fling when she had first moved to Springfield, he smiled and shrugged,

"Hey Edna, I thought you was...allergic to my tavern.."

Edna laughed her loud, "HA!" and came swinging over, her hips swaying and perched herself on a bar stool.

"Those kids have killed my rebel spirit, give me something sweet handsome, I've been dying for a beer all day."

Moe half smiled at the girl, her eyes were batting back and forth, she first gazed at the jukebox, then at the wall and the boys boring holes through her with their disgusting eyes, she rolled her eyes and looked back at Moe.

He was filling a mug up to the top, and he occasionally glanced up at Edna, she and him remained good friends, but she could never imagine how she had chosen him as her fiance. She'd been dumped to the curb one too many times to even dream of it again.

"So how are...things goin' at the school and all?"

"I've decided to teach fifth grade this year," Edna smiled at Moe and he felt a leap in his chest but he quickly turned away.

"Fifth graders eh?" He asked handing her the mug, and still not looking at her.

"Yes, I've gotten less whining...they're trying to be mature at least, and this year I have to teach sex ed. Ugh! Thank God that's not until after winter vacation."

Moe laughed and Homer began snoring, his head on the counter.


End file.
